Roshi
Introduction Rōshi was a shinobi of Iwagakure and the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails. Personality Son Gokū mentioned that Rōshi was just as hard-headed as Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage. Despite this, upon observing Naruto Uzumaki's battle against Obito and his Six Paths of Pain, as well as his knowledge of the tailed beasts final meeting with the Sage of the Six Paths, he came to regrettably believe that all the jinchūriki could have walked down the right path if they were more like the young man. Also despite being Son's jinchūriki for over forty years, he never referred to the beast by its true name, stating that he had not become soft-hearted enough to do such a thing. Before Son was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, he revealed to the beast that he never forgot its name, making peace with the giant monkey. After his revival, Roshi has became more History (Naruto manga) ' '''Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign ' '''Relationships Powers and Abilities Rōshi had been noted to be a powerful shinobi. Kisame Hoshigaki, a powerful Akatsuki member, stated that Rōshi was not one to play around with as he was a tough one to capture. As the Jinchuuriki of the Four Tails, Rōshi holds an immense amount of Chakra. As stated by Son Goku, since he's revival Rōshi (And the other Jinchuuriki) have grown stronger. Single-handily he was able to defeat numerous enemies, such as Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma and Rogue Cheney. Rogue even noted on his strength, commenting on the danger of his presence, he went into Dragon Force straight away, even becoming the first person in the war Rogue has faced, who has pressured him while he was Dragon Force. He was able to defeat him, as well Kensei and Hiyori while both were using the Hollow Masks and while Kensei was using his Bankai. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like his tailed beast, Rōshi was able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. Obito referred to him as "Rōshi of the Lava Release" (熔遁の老紫, Yōton no Rōshi), further indicating his prowess with it. He could spit multiple molten rocks at the enemy. He could also create an armour made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks, increasing their potential damage. Lava Style * Scorched Earth * Lava Plume Jutsu * Molten Rock Fist * Volcanic Fury * Great Eruption * Chakra Mode: Rōshi envelops his entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, he is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with them. In addition, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. * Scorching Rocks Jutsu: The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. Fire Style Earth Style Chakra and Physical Abilities Immense Chakra: As a Jinchuriki, Roshi holds an immense amount of Chakra within him. Able to fight on par with Kisame Hoshigaki who himself also holds an immense amount of Chakra, comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. Taijutsu Master: Roshi primary fighting style appears to be taijutsu, and be utilizing it with his Lava Style Jutsu, Roshi attacks became more dangerous. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Reflexes: As a experienced shinobi, he has honed his senses, as shown as he was able to knock away a Alliance soldier who attempted to strike him from behind, with ease and without even looking, claiming it was instinct. Enhanced Speed Enhanced Durability Jinchūriki Transformations Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Rock Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Indoctrinated Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Immense Power Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Hybrid Category:Shapeshifting Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Resurrected Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Ninja World